Pay Back
by Gum Drop People Publishing
Summary: Really no way to summaries this, it's just a little TamakiKyoya lime-ish fluff.


Pay Back

_Really no way to summaries this, it's just a little TamakiKyoya lime-ish fluff. If you like it, read on, if you don't. . . don't whine to me. If I get another p.m. from someone telling me I'm going to be 'damned for all eternity' for writing this stuff, I'm likely to go insain. _

Kyoya Ootori was sitting in his hotel room in New York City. He was currently involved in an instant message conversation with Takashi Morinozuka in Japan, to finalize the plans for the next event and find out the final total for the order he had to place for the club (Surprisingly, the amount the spent on flowers was greatly reduced by the absence of the 'King', all thoughs unnecessary roses were expensive). He looked at the clock on the corned of his computer: 3:00 am. He signed off with Mori and got to work on the supply order.

"Isn't seventeen a little young to be a workaholic?" Tamaki Suoh said standing at the door.

"What are you doing Tamaki?" Kyoya asked never looking up from his computer, "If they catch you out after curfew they'll send us both back to Japan."

"Couldn't that also apply to you and you're computer?" Tamaki said walking over to him, "At lest I got some sleep; and besides, I never get caught."

"Not always true, Tamaki." Kyoya smirked, "If you remember that time you insisted on spending the week at my house."

"Ah, but that was you, I wouldn't have gotten caught if you weren't so loud."

"I believe you were the one screaming that night, Tama-chan."

"God, how long has it been since you called me that? Not since Haruhi joined our group."

At that Kyoya stiffened, he remembered all too well how he had been dropped when the little girl waltzed into their lives; but because he had to play the roll of best friend he didn't push the issue, or show how much it really hurt him, "Just about."

"Oh, why so cold Kyo? Tamaki asked sitting on the arm of Kyoya's chair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyoya said closing his computer and standing.

"Really?" Tamaki asked wrapping his arms around the other teens waist, "I think you do. You've been avoiding me Kyo, since not to long after Haruhi showed up."

"I don't think you have all your facts." Kyoya said, "I wasn't the one who became distant first. I accepted the fact that you found someone new to amuse yourself with and let it go. You're the one who got interested in Haruhi."

"Not as interesting as you." Tamaki said nuzzling the other boy's neck just above the shirt collar.

"Nice to know." Kyoya said, "Can you let me go now?"

"Oh c'mon Kyo."

"Tamaki."

"Please?" Tamaki said quietly, "Kyoya. . ."

"Don't," He said his voiced strained, "Just don't."

Tamaki pulled him more tightly to him, "Kyoya, I - I. . . I'm sorry. I never wanted to. . . I never would have-"

"Tamaki," Kyoya said turning in his grasp, "It doesn't matter what you wanted to do or meant to do, what matters is that you did do it, and I'm not ready to let it go yet."

"Kyo. . . I . . ."

Tamaki just looked so pathetic in that moment Kyoya couldn't help but be taken back to the time before Haruhi. He leaned forward gently pressing his lips to the blonde's. Tamaki drew a deep breath and stood in shock for a few seconds before the fact that Kyoya was kissing him sunk in and he returned it just as gently. Kyoya pulled away far too quickly for Tamaki's liking and a small pout formed on the blonde's lips.

"Don't pout," Kyoya said trying to walk out of the other boys grasp; Tamaki however held on stubbornly, "Tamaki, I think it's time you went back to your room."

"Kyoya. . ."

"Tamaki, just let me be mad for a little wile." Kyoya forcing the blondes arms from around his waist. Tamaki's head dropped a little and he mumbled something as he started to leave. He made it as far as the door when Kyoya grabbed him by the waist and slammed him into the wall beside it.

"You really are an idiot!" Kyoya muttered before crashing their lips together, then added as he pulled away, "Please tell me you didn't really buy that whole 'jilted lover' crap."

"I did until you said something about not being ready to get over it," Tamaki said, "We used to fight all the time, and you would still jump me as soon as we were alone, then turn around and STILL be mad at me."

"Its part of my charm." Kyoya said tugging the blonde towards the bed, "Just so you know, you're in for a real long night. Pay back is a bitch."

Tamaki smirked, tonight was going to be interesting


End file.
